


The Grump

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt: Grinch, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Simon is more of a pain than usual.    Prompt: Grinch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 07 Dec - grinch/Grinch prompt





	The Grump

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Secret%20Santa%202019/thegrump_zpsadgz1iwt.jpg.html)

The Grump

Jim looked over at Simon in his office and saw he was ready to blow his lid. _What in the hell is wrong with him today?_

Blair whispered, “What’s up with Simon?”

“Who cares?” Jim answered. 

“I do, I’m going to find out what’s going on.”

“You want to borrow my gun, Chief?” Jim asked, smiling. 

“I’ll be right back. I’m sure it’s simple.”

Blair knocked on Simon’s door and heard the bark, “What?”

Blair walked in and shut the door. “I just thought I’d tell you that you’re taking on a green tint and we’re all worried.”

“Green tint?” Simon asked, somewhat baffled. 

“Like the Grinch, but you would be called The Grump.”

“Sandburg, get out of my office.”

“First, I need to ask you over for dinner on Christmas day. Are you busy? Jim and I wanted to have you over.”

“Really?” Simon seemed shocked. “Even with me being The Grump?”

“I figured something was going on and if you want to talk about it you can. If you don’t that’s fine too. Just say you’ll come for dinner.”

“Joan called yesterday to tell me that my turn for Christmas wasn’t going to happen. She’s taking Daryl to London. How do I compete with that?”

“You don’t. Tell Daryl to have a great time, take lots of pictures and call on Christmas day. Mention that you’re going to our house so we could all talk to him. Not to mention he can come over for New Years with you too,” Blair suggested. 

“That’s a good idea. I was just feeling sorry for myself.”

“With good reason, Simon. But we’re your friends and we want to be with you on that day. So don’t just forget.”

“Like I could forget Christmas. Is it too late to have a gift exchange with the three of us?” Simon asked. 

“Four of us. Megan is coming also. And I’ll tell her an extra gift is needed. We’ll all buy three gifts and it’s going to be great. Not that you have to have gifts to be great. We’re going to have fun. There is a $25.00 limit on all of us and I mean it, Simon.”

“I understand. Thank you for thinking of me and not being afraid of me.”

“You don’t scare me in the least, Simon. I thought you knew that,” Blair said, wearing a big smile on his face. 

“Get out of here. What time on Christmas?”

“You can come any time after noon. Dinner will be at four.”

“Thanks again, Blair.”

Blair walked out smiling and Jim was amazed again at the control Blair had over everyone. Simon was no longer The Grump but a smiling man looking through the window at his bullpen.


End file.
